Novelis dan Ilustrator
by MiraMira
Summary: Kalimatnya terputus saat dia melihat orang yang tadi dipanggilnya malah sedang berduaan dengan wajah merah. "Apa yang terjadi disini? Sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu yang seru." Kim Minseok memang selalu begitu, selalu ingin tahu.


Disclaimer : EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre : Romance.

Pair : Jongdae/Kyungsoo

Rating : T

Warning : Shou-ai, Crack pair, AU.

+Novelis dan Ilustrator+

Kyungsoo melirik lagi, kanan sekali, matanya menangkap Jongdae di hadapannya mau tertawa.

"Apa?!"

Kyungsoo sedang galak.

"Tidak, tidak."

Jongdae ciut juga, senjata Kyungsoo kali ini bisa apa saja, bahkan pensil mekaniknya.

"Sebenarnya kau kemana selama ini?"

Kyungsoo menyisir rambutnya yang mulai panjang ke belakang dengan tangannya yang bertumpu di meja.

Sihir sekali, begini saja dia terlihat seksi.

"Kubilang, aku di tepi pantai, kan."

"Iya, tapi di pantai yang mana? Di negara apa? Jangan bilang kau pergi ke Hawaii lagi! Aku bisa gila, Kim Jongdae!"

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya, begitu dan begitu terus, untung di dekatnya tidak ada pisau daging.

"Iya, aku masih di Korea, tenang saja."

Kyungsoo menggebrak meja.

"Apanya yang tenang saja, kau bahkan tidak membalas pesanku! Teleponku! Emailku! Kau ini maunya apa?!"

Jongdae sudah mau bicara dan Kyungsoo menyela.

"Kalau ditelepon Minseok Hyung, baru diangkat. Memangnya dia saja yang susah kerja denganmu?!"

"Ya, maaf."

Jongdae menghela napas, Kyungsoo juga menghela napas. Tindakan sama untuk dua alasan berbeda.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak ingin apa apa!"

Kyungsoo yang mengamuk kembali mencorat coret kertas.

"Kau pasti ingin sesuatu, kan?"

"Tidak! Tidak ingin apa apa!"

Jongdae melirik, kanan sekali, matanya menangkap Kyungsoo yang masih menggambar.

"Kau pasti ingin sesuatu, Soo! Manusia tanpa keinginan itu seperti orang mati!"

Kyungsoo melempar pensilnya, Jongdae mengaduh.

"Tentu aku punya! Tapi kau tak perlu tahu!"

"Aku mau tahu, Soo!"

Kyungsoo berdehem.

"Satu yang harus kau tahu…"

"Apa?"

Jongdae menyela.

"Terima gambarku barang satu saja."

Kyungsoo meminta, Jongdae terdiam.

"Ya, itu susah, Soo, kau tahu aku punya kriteria, kan?"

Kyungsoo mencibir.

"Dan kau sangat pemilih."

Jongdae tertawa.

"Maaf."

Kyungsoo menggambar lagi, seakan tidak dengar permintaan maaf Jongdae.

"Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo menunjukkan suatu gambar.

"Kenapa gambarmu berubah?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Berubah?"

"Berubah sedikit."

"Berubah bagaimana?"

"Jadi agak realistis, kenapa?"

"Oh."

Kyungsoo memandangi gambarnya sendiri.

"Kemarin waktu kau lama sekali menghilang, aku sempat kerja dengan orang lain."

Jongdae menggebrak meja.

"Kau! Kenapa kau berani mengkhianatiku?!"

Kyungsoo melempar pensil keduanya, Jongdae mengaduh untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Apa maksudmua dengan mengkhianati?! Kau yang menelantarkan aku!"

"Tapi kau harusnya bisa sabar sampai aku pulang!"

"Memangnya aku tahu kapan kau pulang?! Dengar, ya, Kim Jongdae! Aku juga perlu makan!"

"Tapi aku ingin gambarmu hanya ada di buku bukuku."

Jongdae merosot, nadanya melirih, dan Kyungsoo mencibir.

"Supaya khas, supaya dari sampul orang sudah bisa tahu itu bukuku."

Kyungsoo mengulang apa yang Jongdae pernah bilang.

"Tapi kau membuatku menggambar ribuan kali hanya untuk memilih satu! SATU! Kau pikir aku tidak lelah!"

Kyungsoo berteriak teriak, ini membanting meja pada Jongdae.

"Maaf, maafkan aku!"

Dan Kyungsoo menghela napas dalam dalam.

"Lalu, kau kerja dengan siapa?"

Jongdae menumpukan tangannya pada meja.

"EXO."

Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga.

"EXO!?"

"Iya, EXO."

"Ta-tapi… Kenapa EXO?"

"Karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol teman sekelas kita, kau lupa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja… Nanti semua orang bilang 'Itu gambar yang ada di album EXO.' Saat melihat bukuku."

Kyungsoo pura pura batuk.

"Dan kabar baiknya, aku hanya menggambar serigala dan si cantik yang dipajang di depan album."

Jongdae menatap nanar.

"Kyungsoo! Kau ini benci sekali padaku atau apa?!"

"Aku mau makan, Jongdae! Dan mereka akan memberiku uang kalau aku menggambar dua gambar itu untuk mereka!"

Kyungsoo menjerit.

"Dan jelas mereka lebih kaya darimu."

Kyungsoo selanjutnya tertawa puas.

"Kyungsoo… Setialah sedikit."

Jongdae terdengar sedih.

"Untuk apa aku setia pada orang sepertimu, karirku tidak akan sejahtera."

Jongdae cemberut.

"Kau mau aku beri makan?"

Kyungsoo meletakan dagunya di telapak tangannya yang bertumpu di meja, tengok kanan sedikit.

Semua orang pasti setuju kalau Kyungsoo yang seperti ini terlihat seksi.

Dia melirik.

"Tentu, itu sudah kewajiban, jadi pilih satu gambarku dan pasang di bukumu yang paling laris, jadi uangku akan banyak."

Jongdae mulai menyeleksi gambar Kyungsoo.

"Mata duitan sekali."

"Kelaparan sekali maksudmu?"

"Seksi sekali maksudku."

Kyungsoo memerah mendengarnya, dia menggebrak meja lagi.

"Barusan kau bilang apa?"

Jongdae sadar dia telah mengucapkan hal yang salah.

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang apa apa."

Dia berusaha tenang.

Kyungsoo melempar penghapusnya keras ke kepala Jongdae.

"Aku dengar apa yang kau katakan, dasar mesum!"

"Jangan seenaknya mengatai orang, aku tidak bilang apa apa."

Jongdae masih pura pura tidak berdosa.

"Aku dengar kau mengatakannya!"

"Mengatakan apa, coba?"

Jongdae mendongkak untuk melihat Kyungsoo yang sekarang jadi makin merah.

"Eng… Itu…"

"Memang salah, ya, kalau bilang kau seksi?"

Mata mereka yang bertemu hanya terhalang kacamata Jongdae.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya gugup, ekspresi Jongdae serius, dia jadi gila sendiri.

"Ya… Itu… Tidak juga, sih."

"Nah, berarti kalau kubilang seksi harusnya kau tidak marah."

Kyungsoo makin merah dan merah lagi.

"Aku tidak marah, sialan!"

Yah… Dia mulai mengumpat.

"Hanya malu, benar, kan, Kyung?"

"Panggilan apa lagi itu?!"

"Namamu Kyungsoo, kan? Apa salahnya?"

"Aku tidak mau dipanggil Kyung!"

"Ya sudah, Kyunggie saja."

"Itu sama saja, bodoh!"

Kyungsoo mengumpat lagi.

Jongdae berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau ganti marga jadi Kim?"

"Pasaran!"

"Tapi itu margaku, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo mengamuk.

"Aku tidak mau dipanggil Kyung!"

Tapi tetap, mukanya merah, sangat sangat malu.

"Tunggu."

Kyungsoo tiba tiba tenang sendiri.

"Kau bilang tadi itu margamu dan menyuruhku memakainya…"

Kyungsoo seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia hanya menggeleng geleng kecil dengan mulut terbuka ingin bicara dan tangan yang berputar putar.

Tangannya itu mirip Pak Presiden kalau pidatonya disiarkan di TV.

"J-je-Jangan bilang kalau itu…"

Kyungsoo tergagap.

"Jangan bilang apa?"

Jongdae menunjukan senyum mautnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau itu la-"

"La? La apa?"

"Lama… Lam-"

Kyungsoo makin rusuh dengan rona wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kau menyadarinya, ya."

Jongdae mengeluarkan lipatan kertas dari bawah meja.

"Ya, kau tahu aku tidak bisa Origami dan aku tidak tahu kertas itu harus dilipat seperti apa."

Jongdae menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo dan dia mengambilnya.

Kyungsoo makin malu lagi saat dia merasakan benda melingkar dalam lipatan kertas yang dia tahu mudah dibuka itu.

Berdebar, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

Kyungsoo merasa benda itu sangat familiar di tangannya.

Itu…

"Ja-jangan bilang ini…"

"Kau sudah tahu apa, kan? Jangan mengelak lagi, Kyunggie."

Cincin!

Ini sudah pasti cincin!

"Jadi… I-ini…"

"Lamaran, Kyunggie, aku sedang melamarmu."

Jongdae tersenyum dengan senyum yang bisa melelehkan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak mau, aku juga tidak masalah."

Itu masalah! Jelas! Kyung mengamuk dalam hati.

"Tidak, aku mau!"

Kyungsoo berseru, membawa lipatan kertas itu ke dekat dadanya.

Dia tahu niat sebaik lamaran tidak pantas ditolak.

Dan dia juga tidak ingin menolak.

"Nah, sekarang buka dan pakai."

Jongdae memerintah, Kyungsoo jadi gemetar karena rasa seperti dingin yang entah datang dari mana.

Dia membuka lipatannya dengan tangannya yang sepertinya sudah lama bergetar.

_Happy Anniversary~_

_Will you marry me?_

Ada tulisan di dalamnya, dan Kyungsoo membacanya.

Dan cincinnya jatuh ke meja, Kyungsoo mengambilnya.

"Ya, aku mau."

Katanya malu malu, cincin di tangannya di ambil Jongdae dan di sematkan pada jarinya yang mungil.

"Aku pikir kau tidak ingat."

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca kaca, dua duanya jadi malu malu tapi Kyungsoo sudah lebih banya digoda.

"Tentu saja aku ingat."

"Biasanya tidak."

"Baiklah, kemarin sepupuku datang dari New York dan akhirnya pacaran dengan tetangganya yang sudah lama dia sukai, lalu aku jadi berpikir apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu."

Jongdae jujur, jujur sekali.

"Tadinya aku takut kalau cincinnya tidak muat."

Terlalu jujur sampai ke tingkat bodoh.

"Tidak, ini pas, kok."

Dua duanya terdiam, malu malu seperti anak sekolahan.

"Aku pulang! Jongdae! Jangan lupa deadline! Kyungsoo, ayo masak! Hari ini aku be-"

Minseok masuk ke apartemen seperti dia yang punya apartemen, ya, tapi memang dia yang punya apartemen.

Kalimatnya terputus saat dia melihat orang yang tadi dipanggilnya malah sedang berduaan dengan wajah merah.

"Apa yang terjadi disini? Sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu yang seru."

Kim Minseok memang selalu begitu, selalu ingin tahu.

+FIN+


End file.
